Easter Bunny NINJA
Easter Bunny NINJA is a level by LWPeterson. It has 5,000+ plays with a rating of 3.74 stars, and 19 votes. There is no forced character. It is an adventure level. Description The level has some detail, most of it being a cartoon-like drawings. The level has a cartoon like work to it, with almost everything having a black outline, with a little bit of shading. You need to avoid the Easter Bunny Ninja- a ninja who randomly appears and throws himself at people who are instantly killed. At the end, you meet the ninja face-to-face for a boss battle. Multiple flowers, plants, and clouds are across the level. You must be quick to avoid his attacks. The level has a secret finish, try to find it! You start in a park, with the sun to the top left of you,there is a plant behind you, and a sign that says "BEWARE Of the Easter Bunny Ninja". When you go forward and come next to the tree, the Easter Bunny Ninja will dart up, and quickly dart back down. You must avoid him when he darts back down, but he does not touch you when he darts up. When you go forward, you will knock over a flower, then you hear the Irresponsible Mom's daughter scream and a speech bubble will say "Hey! Why did you just kill that flower?" When you get near to her, the Easter Bunny Ninja will come spinning at her and kill her. Next, you will come across another tree, with the Moped Couple reading on a bench below you, and Wheelchair Man with a speech bubble saying "The Easter Bunny Ninja strikes again!" Once you pass the tree, the Easter Bunny Ninja will fling himself at Wheelchair Guy and kill him. Once you get to the next tree, the Easter Bunny Ninja will fly up, fly to the left a bit, and two Easter Bunny Ninjas will drop down on both sides of the tree. You then get to a house. Once you go behind the house, the Easter Bunny Ninja will fly out of a window, a glass smashing effect will play, and Effective Shopper will come flying out. You then knock over a flower, and as you go forward, the Easter Bunny Ninja will fly across two clouds. You then need to go over a small, fixed flower. In front of the flower, is a plant where the Easter Bunny Ninja comes shooting out of again. You then leave the park, and go onto the street. When you go forward, you will come upon a "boost Testing" site, where there are Segway Guy and Wheelchair Guy NPC's. The Easter Bunny Ninja flings himself at Wheelchair Guy and kills him. You then need to use the boost to go to the top of the building. Once you boost to the top of the building, you will come upon a sign that says "Bridge Constructing At Work". Then in between two buildings, a chain and some blocks connects the two buildings. The Easter Bunny Ninja knocks off three blocks in the center of the bridge, you then have two different ways you can go. You can either go over the buildings, or down. Over the Buildings If you go over the buildings, there will be a Lawnmower Man NPC that says "Dang it". You then come across a trash can filled with bottles, and some stairs which lead to another building. Once you enter the building, you will knock a boombox off a table and a Moped Couple Man NPC will say "Hey! Why did you knock over my radio?" in a speech bubble. You then get in an elevator, which brings you to the first floor of the building. In Between the Buildings If you decide to go in between the buildings, you will come upon a street with a "RANDOM STORE" selling Easter items to your left. When you go foreword, there will be a Wheelchair Guy NPC and an Explorer Guy NPC talking to each other. The Easter Bunny Ninja will come spinning at them and knock them over, and both of them will say a screaming/moaning sound. A sign will say "WANTED -Dead or Alice- The Easter Bunny Ninja" with a question mark for the picture. Then a bunch of NPC's will be walking, and three Easter Bunny Ninjas will swoop down on them, the screen will quickly turn black, and all of the NPCs as well as a few other items would have disappeared. You then come upon the same building where the elevator would of come down if you chose to go over the gap. You then exit the building, onto a field where you and the Easter Bunny Ninja face off for a head-to-head battle. A blue strip blocks you and the Easter Bunny Ninja from going too far out. A red strip appears where the Easter Bunny Ninja will launch himself a you. You need to dodge his attack, and he will disappear. Large easter eggs will fall down on you and will crush you if you get hit. After all of the easter eggs have dropped, they will disappear, and the Easter Bunny Ninja will come back, and launch himself foreword on the ground. When he gets close to the blue strip, he will disappear again. He will then scream/moan, and fall on the ground. Next, Santa will say "Ho ho ho!" and a Santa NPC will come from the sky onto the Easter Bunny Ninja, then the Easter Bunny Ninja will disappear one last time, then Santa will disappear, then the blue strip will disappear allowing you to go foreword. Once you go foreword, Effective Shopper and Lawnmower Man NPCs will congratulate you on killing the Easter Bunny Ninja, and you will go on the finish line, causing you to win the level. You then fall into a 'black hole' which advertises his website and his youtube. Trivia *If you go fast with Wheelchair Guy, you will be able to pass many of the NPC's without getting hit. *Spikes are set above you to prevent you from going to high with Helicopter Man or Wheelchair Guy. Category:Levels Category:Adventure Levels Category:Easter Egg Levels Category:Holiday/Holiday Themed Levels